Possession
by Issa1
Summary: Yaoi. SenRu. HanaRu. In an attempt to see his dead lover, Rukawa runs into something sinister, evil. An adaptation from the movie
1. possession1

Possession.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters featured in this fanfiction are not mine. =(  
  
Yaoi. SenRu Coupling. Angst ahead. Death.  
  
  
  
By: Issa issa_ynm@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
Our Father in heaven,  
  
hallowed be your name,  
  
your kingdom come,  
  
your will be done  
  
on earth as it is in heaven.  
  
Give us today our daily bread.  
  
Forgive us our sins,  
  
as we forgive those who sin against us.  
  
Do not lead us to the test,  
  
but deliver us from evil.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Stop it. STOP IT!"  
  
Mrs. Rukawa lifted her head up, startled. "Kaede darling? What's wrong?"  
  
" That prayer." Kaede Rukawa dribbled acid into his words, his face contorted into an ugly sneer. Standing up suddenly, the chair scrapped noisily against the white floor tiles of the dining hall. With three long strides, he stalked out of the room. A loud slam echoed from upstairs.  
  
" Mummy, why's onii-san so angry?" Yuki Rukawa asked fearfully. Both her elbows rested on the table, her hands were still clutched together in prayer form.  
  
" I …" Mrs. Rukawa floundered for an answer, casting a helpless look at her husband.  
  
The Rukawa family was seated in the dining room about to have dinner. As a devout Catholic family, the Rukawas always said grace before any meal. Just a while ago, Mrs. Rukawa was in the midst of saying the prayer, when her son suddenly screamed and abruptly left the table. This was not the first time Kaede had acted so strangely. During Easter, Kaede had a sudden fit. The Rukawas were making their way to church for Easter mass celebrations when Kaede started to scream and yell illegibly in a guttural voice before he collapsed on the street. There was also that incident when he attacked the Father Yuushi during the house visit.  
  
Mrs. Rukawa was at a lost. Her Kaede one year ago and the Kaede now were totally two different people. Her Kaede who she remembered, was a nice sweet young man. Though he kept to himself and had difficulty relating to people, even his own family, he got along extremely well with his younger sister. Yuki had a fear of the dark and refused to sleep alone without the bed light on. Every night, Kaede would make it a point to keep his sister company until she falls asleep. Kaede had loved basketball with a passion. The two cupboards f illed with trophies and medals were testament to the love and talent he had for the sport.  
  
However somewhere along the way, Kaede had changed drastically. Though he was quiet and kept to himself, now he locked himself up in his room for unusually long hours and refused to come out. His team mates in basketball had called up questioning why he didn't go for practices. He even ignored his beloved little sister. Kaede was becoming more withdrawn and… Mrs. Rukawa paused in thought, trying to find the right word. And sinister.  
  
" I will go and check on him." Mrs. Rukawa stroked her daughter's cheek comfortingly. Pushing the chair back carefully, she gestured for her husband to scoop some food for Yuki. She ascended the staircase and walked towards her son's room.  
  
  
  
"Kaede?" Mrs. Rukawa called, knocking on the door. There was no response.  
  
A low muttering came through the door. Mrs. Rukawa pressed her ear against the door trying to decipher the words. She shivered. That voice sounded evil, satanic. Worried for the safety for her son, she pounded against the door.  
  
"Kaede!! Is anyone there with you?" The mutterings grew louder.  
  
"KAEDE! OPEN UP!" She screamed getting hysterically. "What's going on in there?"  
  
The door swung opened. Kaede looked out disinterestedly at his mother. " What do you want?"  
  
Mrs. Rukawa peered into the room. The room was neat and tidy. Everything was perfectly in place. There was no presence of anyone else in there.  
  
" I…" Mrs. Rukawa stammered, not daring to bring up the mutterings she heard inside. "Do you want dinner?"  
  
"No." Came the one worded answer. The door closed.  
  
As she turned around and prepared to descend the stairs, she realized something she had overlooked. A vague sense of horror and dread came over her.  
  
The big cross on top of Kaede's bed was missing. 


	2. possession2

Possession.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters featured in this fanfiction are not mine. =(  
  
Yaoi. SenRu Coupling. Angst ahead. Death.  
  
  
  
By: Issa issa_ynm@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle; be our defense against the wickedness and snares of the devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray. And do thou, O prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God thrust into hell Satan and all evil spirits who prowl about the world seeking the ruin of souls.  
  
Amen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaede Rukawa sat on the bed, hugging both of his legs to his chest.  
  
"Akira." The name was whispered in an achingly broken sob.  
  
Rukawa tenderly stroked the ever smiling face imprinted on the photograph. It was taken on their celebration on being together for six months. Sendoh had dragged Rukawa to the beach that day. There, Sendoh showed him his treasured secret spot where he ran to when depressed and miserable. "Kae- chan, you have give me what this place had given me - strength and hope. However you give me sometime more. And that is – love. I love you Kaede."  
  
"I love you too." Rukawa looked imploringly into the photograph. "I always wanted to tell you that. But I am a coward. I simply dare not say it in fear that you will leave me once I tell you that. I'm sorry Akira." His voice hitched as tears threatened to clog his throat.  
  
Sendoh had been the perfect boyfriend. He was attentive to Rukawa's every needs and made it a point to walk Rukawa to school every morning though they were in different schools that were horribly far apart. Unlike others, Sendoh understood Rukawa. He did not pressurized Rukawa to socialize like the others had. Sendoh made Rukawa feel wanted, needed and loved. Everything was perfect in Rukawa's life until that accident that took away the most important thing in his life. A drunk driver had knocked down Sendoh. Sendoh slipped into coma for several days before his battered body broke down. At age 18, Sendoh Akira passed away.  
  
"I haven't said those three words to you yet." Regret clenched painfully at his heart.  
  
But now I am going to set things right." Rukawa's eyes hardened with determination. Rukawa placed the photograph carefully on the bedside table and got off his bed. Slipping his hands under the mattress, he drew out a flat cardboard that looked like a normal game board. He set the board on the middle of his bed and took a small wooden bowl from his drawer. Sitting cross legged on the bed, he placed both hands on the bowl.  
  
"Spirits from the underworld. Guide me……….." He chanted the verse. A chill ran down his spine and he felt ghostly spidery fingers ghosting around his neck. Shaking his head, he bit his lip in an attempt to draw courage. 'Akira, help me. I want to see you and tell you that I love you.'  
  
"…lead me to the netherworld…" An unseen force suddenly moved the bowl across the board. 'Oh my god. What devilry is this?' Rukawa's hands trembled. The evilness of his act struck him. When he had bought the ouiji board, the old lady at the shop had warned him that the board belongs to the Devil and only misfortune will befall on its players. He was desperate and disregarded the old lady's advice.  
  
"Kae-chan, you have give me… strength and hope. I love you Kaede." Sendoh's voice echoed in his head. Akira, please let me draw upon your strength and give me hope. Rukawa gathered himself together.  
  
'I cannot falter. This is the only way to reach Akira. I have to continue this.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my first time posting on fanfiction.com. How's the story? Do you are like it? Please give me reviews so that I know whether I should continue…  
  
Issa 


	3. possession3

Possession.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters featured in this fanfiction are not mine. =(  
  
Yaoi. SenRu and HanaRu Coupling. Angst ahead. Death.  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Issa  
  
issa_ynm@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Watch, O Lord,  
  
with those who wake,  
  
or watch or weep tonight,  
  
and give your angels charge  
  
over those who sleep.  
  
Tend your sick ones,  
  
O Lord Jesus Christ;  
  
rest your weary ones;  
  
bless your dying ones;  
  
soothe your suffering ones;  
  
pity your afflicted ones;  
  
shield your joyous ones;  
  
and all for your love's sake.  
  
Amen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Light pricked through his eyelids. Outside, the birds chirped in that horrendously annoying melody. Blearily, he rubbed his eyes and stared dumbly at the bright morning light that filtered through the windows. The light seemed to seer through his eyes like daggers and his head throbbed from its glare. With a leap and a bound, he hastily drew the heavy black curtains to block out the sunlight. The room was once again thrown back into comforting darkness.  
  
"Kaede?" A soft hesitant voice.  
  
"Was it you?"  
  
"Your room is so dark and gloomy, and you've been so moody of late. I thought a bit of morning cheeriness will chase away some of the …"  
  
" I LIKE THE DARKNESS. STOP BEING SUCH AN INTERFERING BITCH. AND GET THE HELL OF MY ROOM."  
  
Shocked, Mrs. Rukawa could only stare blankly at her son's enraged face. It was only when he lifted up the flower vase, she had just placed on his bedside table, that she realized the danger. Hurriedly she bolted out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. The glass vase shattered against the door with a loud boom. Some of the glass shards spilled across the door.  
  
"Oh my God." She leaned back against the wall for support. She slid down the wall and collapsed helplessly on the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. Her heart was beating fiercely against her chest. Her lungs deprived of oxygen. Black spots started to gather at the periphery of her vision. Her hands flew up to gasp at her chest, a subconscious gesture to get more air. Through her clothes, she felt the comforting outline of the cross. With shaking hands, she unclasped the necklace and looked at the cross. The necklace was a gift to her from Kaede on mother's day a few years ago. The sorrowful face of Jesus Christ looked up at her from the cross.  
  
" Have faith, strength and courage." Mrs. Rukawa whispered to the cross. Clutching the cross firmly in her sweating hands, she pulled herself up from the floor and made her way down the stairs. She had a trip to make.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stupid bitch."  
  
Rukawa Kaede clenched his hands. Nails dug into the flesh of his palm and drew blood. As he stared at the shattered remains of the flower vase, a vague feeling of wrongness passed over him. The sort of feeling one gets when one just woke up from a half forgotten nightmare. A noise that sounded suspiciously like a low laughter reverberated in his head. Rukawa shook his head, trying to dispel the sound.  
  
Suddenly, a searing pain pierced through his chest. Rukawa screamed as a sharp invisible object seemed to dig into his skin and slowly rake off bits of his flesh. Blood started to well up and stain onto his shirt. Stumbling into the bathroom that was adjoined to his bedroom, he flipped on the bathroom lights. The excruciating pain stopped. Rukawa hurriedly stripped himself out of the shirt.  
  
Taking his shirt, he dabbed off the blood. As he opened the medicine shelf to take out the antiseptic lotion, the image he saw in the mirror stilled his movement. In the clear fluorescent light, his reflection stared back at him. With shaking fingers, he gently traced out the wounds on his chest. Unmistakably, the wounds were shaped to form four alphabets, H, E, L and L. Together they spelt 'HELL'.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Is it ok? Rukawa-kun is going to suffer a lot in this fic. I really do love him a lot, he is my favourite character in slamdunk. I didn't mean to torture him. =P Hiaz, please give me reviews, tell me how you find it k? Thankz.  
  
  
  
Issa 


End file.
